Such shrinking frames are provided for the shrinking of shrink wrap hoods or foils of plastic material which can be placed around an article, e.g. a stack of guides on a pallet, for shrink wrapping such products. The shrinking frame generally comprises frame members connected to one another to define a central opening and thus surrounding this opening. The opening is of such size that the shrinking frame can surround the stack to be wrapped and can be raised and lowered therealong so that the hot air emanating from the air outlet can be directed against the shrink hood or shrink foil so as to shrink it against the product to be wrapped.
With shrink frames which are electrically heated, the supplied air is heated by passing over and around electrically heated heating elements received in the frame members or limbs. Since the frame limbs generally are of comparatively small cross section, the flow path traversed by the air and serving for heating the air is comparatively short.